


Support System

by stonegirl77



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: You just got a new job, and head into the Avengers training facility to share the news.Prompt: “I knew you could do it.” @soprompt from Tumblr





	Support System

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through my computer, and found a bunch of one shots I'd written and not posted. Who does that?! So yeah. Posting now...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I was sure I looked like an idiot. My smile must be obnoxiously big, stretching from ear to ear and showing far too many teeth for good taste. I must be walking faster. Or something. Something about me must have changed, after the day I’d had.

But no.

When I glanced at my reflection in the glass of the base entry, I looked as I always did. Sure, I had a bigger grin on my face than normal, but that was about it.

I said my hellos to the team on security, scanned my ID at the gates, and felt like I skipped my way over to the Avengers wing. No one looked at me funny, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t acting strangely. It was just that everyone here had a very high barrier for weird. We’d had Big Bird sized penguins with razor sharp teeth in last week. One grinning person skipping along a hallway wasn’t going to raise any eyebrows.

Not that I was skipping.

Ok, so maybe I skipped the last few steps to the common area.

Cap and Agent Romanov were chatting on the couch as I poked my head through the door. Agent Romanov turned even before I announced my presence.

“So?” she asked.

I just grinned.

“Congratulations!” Cap said, getting up and offering a hand to Agent Romanov before coming around to give me a hug. I hugged back, somewhat awkwardly. I was still getting used to receiving hugs from the Avengers - to being close enough to them for that to happen.

“They would have been idiots to refuse you,” Agent Romanov said, giving me a hug of her own and a kiss on the cheek. “When do you begin?”

“Two Mondays from now,” I said, barely containing myself from jumping up and down. With half my attention, I noticed Steve had wandered to the comm station by the doorway. “I think I’m still in shock.”

“You shouldn’t be,” the redhead said, steering me over to the bar. “You were qualified for the job, so they picked you. Of course.”

I blushed. “Thanks, Agent Romanov.”

The Russian raised her eyebrows. “I believe I asked you to call me Natasha?” she said. I blushed harder.

“Sorry - Natasha.” It was strange enough interacting with the Avengers like an extended family, let alone calling my personal hero by her first name.

She smiled. “Don’t worry about it. Now. This deserves a drink.”

“The others are coming,” Cap commented, leaning on the bar stool next to mine. “Should be here soon. So -“ he said to me. “Does this mean you’re moving out of your place?”

“Actually,” I replied. “I’m staying there. The commute’s really not bad, and as Sam’s going to be moving in here, so I’ll even have more space than I’m used to.” Sam had been taking up my spare room for six months now, ever since he started working at the Avengers facility full-time.

Cap nodded.

“I heard my little sister got a job!” Tony shouted grandiosely as he entered the common room. “Get over here, Pipsqueak.”

“Will you ever admit I’m taller than you are?” I half-grumbled, hopping off my chair to give him a hug.

“Never.” Tony’s arms came around me in a bear hug as he half-picked me up and swung me around.

“Tony!” I protested, laughing. I was so glad to have found him - not that I didn’t love my adopted family. But that crazy 23andme test had been good for something after all. FRIDAY had been monitoring the results, and had alerted Tony that someone sharing half his DNA had been found. I was still coming to terms with being a Stark, but being Tony’s sister - that was the best.

“Nope,” Tony said, putting me down. “Tonight we celebrate! Widow, how does she not have a glass of vodka in her hand yet?”

“You know she doesn’t like vodka, Stark,” Agent - Natasha - said.

“We need to fix that.” And Tony moved over to the bar himself, pulling bottles off the shelf and starting to make drinks.

“I’m doomed,” I said to no one in particular.

“Congrats, roomie,” Sam said, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

“Not roomie for much longer,” I reminded him, “You’re leaving me for this motley crew.”

“Yeah.” Sam shrugged. “But you’ll be around to visit. Right?”

“As if you could get rid of me,” I joked.

“Congratulations, y/n,” Dr. Banner said, and Sam let me go.

“Thanks, Dr. Banner,” I said, taking the proffered hand and shaking it. I wasn’t surprised Banner didn’t want to hug. What with the Other Guy and all.

“You deserve it.” He patted me on the shoulder, then went to inspect the drinks. Which left me with the last person who’d entered.

“I knew you could do it,” Bucky said, hands shoved in his pockets as he sidled over.

“With your help,” I said. “Thank you.” We’d stayed up late three times this week, going over the interview questions and calming my rampant case of nerves. Not to mention that he’d been silent support ever since I decided to try for the professorship and basically being a stellar friend.

“Don’t mention it.”

“I want to, though,” I said, putting a hand on his arm - the metal one, I realised absently. “Thanks, Bucky. Really.”

He smiled at me, and I had to smile back. Smiles, real ones, from Bucky, were rare. “My pleasure. I’m glad you got the job. They woulda been nuts not to take you.”

I shrugged. “There were other good psychiatrists there. I’m not the only one in the world.”

“No, but you are my favourite.” And then he was hugging me, once, gently, as if I might break.

“So are you,” I said as he let me go, voice far breathier than intended.

“Come on, Pipsqueak - shots!” Tony called over, neatly wrecking our moment. I grinned at Bucky.

“Coming? I need someone who won’t get plastered to pass my shots to.”

“Lead the way,” Bucky said, and followed me to the bar. “I’ve got your back.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi - I'm on tumblr at stonegirl77.tumblr.com


End file.
